


Unexpected Kiss

by Kionkitchee



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Friendship, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-04
Updated: 2011-02-04
Packaged: 2017-10-15 09:26:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/159397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kionkitchee/pseuds/Kionkitchee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oz stole a kiss from a certain Nightray but it's not Gil. Unexpectedly, that person likes his kiss and plans to get more. Elliot x Oz. Shounen-Ai, Yaoi. Don't like don't read. If U don't mind, RnR!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Unexpected Kiss © Kionkitchee

**Disclaimer:** Unexpected Kiss © Kionkitchee

Pandora Hearts © Jun Mochizuki

 **Pairing:** Elliot x Oz

 **Genre:** Romance/Friendship

 **Rating:** T

 **Warning:** Shonen-Ai, Yaoi, Male x Male, OOC, don't like don't read! It's unbeta-ed, so, prepared for grammar mistakes.

 **Summary:** Oz stole a kiss from a certain Nightray but it was not Gil. Unexpectedly, that person liked his kiss and plans to get more.

 **-linelinelinelinelineline-**

 **Unexpected Kiss**

 **© Kionkitchee**

 **-linelinelinelinelineline-**

Ah, again…

Every time I walk here, I heard that _Lacie_ song.

It was a song that created by Glenn Baskerville for a girl he loved. Now, it is Elliot Nightray's. He told me it was his alone, not Glenn. He did not know the truth behind the song yet.

At time like this, I would stay in front of his music room and listened. The beautiful harmony and nice rhythm of Lacie always make me feel calm, yet sad at the same time. It tells the happiness and sadness about her, a girl whom Glenn loved named Lacie, the same as the title of the song.

Once, I asked Elliot about the song. But, as I expected, he ignored me. The hell, he doesn't want to speak to me anymore when he knew that I am a Bezarius. He looked at me with disgust plastered on his face, and said nothing except that he hates me.

It hurts. Seeing him hating me like this is hurt. Why? I didn't do any mistakes to him—I did sneak up in his school though, but, it just a plain joke planned by Uncle Oscar. I, Gilbert, and Alice didn't have any choice but follow through. I wanted to see my little sister, Ada, even though she is know quite a girl than a little sister.

I don't want him to hate me. I want to be friends with him. It doesn't matter if he talks less, at least, don't ignore me, and don't avoid me. I want him to acknowledge my presence as someone worth living,

… even if I'm not worth living at all.

Tch! Why do I always think like that? I AM worth living! I have my life and I will do it as my heart says! Man, Gil will cry if he heard me like this…

"Oz," I heard someone's calling, "Oz, where are you?" It's Gilbert. I know he would look for me if I disappear like that. Yeah, I went out from Uncle Oscar's room to see Elliot. Just don't ask me why.

"Oz! There you are! Where have you been, suddenly disappearing? You make me damn worried!" Gilbert shouted. Hey, I'm not the one who made a case here.

"Need not to worry, Gil. I just take a walk," said me calmly. "I'm bored, that's all."

I could see he sighed, "At least tell me first…" _Haahh_ … He's too overprotective, sometimes.

"I will, starting next time," I gave him my famous grin, and I know he likes it. He smiled, nonetheless.

"What the hell are you doing here? Sneaking again like thieves?" Suddenly, someone's yelling us with annoyed tone. It's more than enough to realize whose voice it was.

"ELLIOT!" cheered me as I hug him tight. I could feel he stiffened like a stone, but I will not let him go. It's one of my ways to get through him.

"WHAT THE—LET ME GO, YOU BASTARD!" _Told ya_ …

"I don't want to~" I tightened my grip, "I miss you, you know~" I thought I send shiver down his spine.

"Oz! Let him go already! You… choked him…"

Am I?

 _Ups,_ yes I am.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to choke you!" I released him and went to Gil's back. I took a peak from his big back like a child. And yes, I am _playing_ now.

"You… little punk… I swear I'm gonna kill you for sure!" Elliot was swearing me. Then, he made an attempt to touch me but Gil didn't allow him to do so. _Tch,_ Gil, give me a break! I want him to touch me!

"If you dare hurting Oz, I'll not hesitate to punch you, Elliot," Gil said firmly. His golden eyes were sparkling with determination to protect me from his step brother. Yet, he didn't know what he was doing.

"What… did you… say, Gilbert Nightray…? Are you just… telling me you will punch me?"

See what I mean? Elliot will probably get mad. Now, you're in danger, Gil.

"Uhm… that was… I… uuh…"

I better off to the side and watching Elliot…

"DIE YOU, YOU USELESS DIMWIT! I'LL MAKE A PANCAKE FROM YOUR SEAWED HAIR THEN I'LL GIVE IT TO YOUR PRECIOUS BEZARIUS MASTER!"

… slaughtering Gil. No, thanks, Elliot. I don't need pancake from Gil's hair. I don't want to taste his mint shampoo. Really.

"E-Elliot! Li-listen to me! I didn't mean to punch you right away but yes, I will do so if you hurt Oz… _auch!_ Stop it!"

"SAY THAT IN HELL, BASTARD!"

"W-was that mean— _auch!_ —you'll go there too?"

 _Aah,_ Gil… you choose the wrong words… _Maa,_ I guess I have to end it. It's getting boring.

"YOU—hmph!"

Do you wanna know what am I doing? One thing which makes me loves to do all over again, and I'm sure will make Gil cry for nights.

"O-Oz…"

Hmm~ I can hear him trembling—not as much as Elliot though. _Yeah,_ I love to make him like that.

I broke my kiss from Elliot's lips and saw him as white as his robes. Hmm~ surprisingly sweet! His lips tasted like _Apple Pie_ , one of my favourites. Did he eat it before? No wonder~

"I like your taste, Elliot! I hope you don't mind if I taste it again next time! Bye-bye!" I dragged Gil then ran away from Elliot's place. 'We' ran until we returned to our room. I saw Alice and Ada already there along with Uncle Oscar and Break. Wait… Break? He came?

"Brother, I'm so worried! You suddenly disappear, I thought you were caught by Elliot again…" worried Ada.

Yes, Ada. He caught us, if you wanna know that.

" _Nyaa~_ what happened to you, Raven?" asked Break. "I came here to see you but you look so awful when you see me. It huuurts~"

 _Yeah,_ Break's kinda fancy of Gil and likes to tease him like a child. I agree with him. Gil is easy to be teased and it is fun to tease him. But, that's all. I don't fancy Gill like Break does.

"O… Oz…" Gil called me with tears streaming down his face. I could see Break looked at me suspiciously.

"Yes, Gil?" I walked to sit at the sofa, and then took a sip of my-already-cold-tea.

"D-don't do that again…" he murmured desperately. His head hung low and his fingers drawn the floor.

"Do what?" I asked calmly as I felt pairs of eyes drown at me questioningly.

"T-The… the kiss…"

And this room exploded with loud shriek.

"Raven, you were kissed by Oz?" Break asked unbelievingly. The, he glared at me as if he said; 'you'll pay it later'.

"Brother, I don't know you like Gilbert… What should I do? I like him, but I love you more… What should I do…?" Ada seemed confused for something uncertain.

"Oz, I know Gilbert is your loyal servant… but, it's wrong to do if Gil didn't want it…" Uncle Oscar spoke softly.

… May I talk now?

"I didn't kiss Gil. I kissed somebody else," I cleared the situation—again, sipping my tea.

"Who was it then?" Alice asked. _Gosh_ , I almost forget about her. And yes… she's angry being forgotten! Sorry, Alice!

"H-he kissed… he kissed… UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Gil burst into hysterical tears. Guess he didn't want to remember it.

".!" Alice now very very angry.

"… Elliot Nightray."

"WHUAAAAAAATT? ELLIOT NIGHTRAY?"

I grinned and nodded, "Yep, Elliot Nightray! You guys didn't hear it wrong!"

Then, I saw Ada fainted, Uncle Oscar's choking, Alice confused, Break whistling, and Gilbert crying. _Jeez_ , don't they have another response? Not so long after that, Break walked towards me.

"How did it feel, Oz?" asked him with a sly smirk on his face. I know he realized my feeling for the young Nightray long before I did the kiss.

"If you wanna know how it feels, you can start to kiss Gil… only if you WANT TO," answered me. The hell yeah, I know he desperately want to do it with Gil. I know I was right as I looked at Break who was creating mischievous expression.

Gil, you better run now.

 **-linelinelinelinelineline-**

Elliot returned to his room and collapsed on his bed. He touched his lips, reminding the feel of the other lips pressed against his. He was… shocked, really. He could not proceed what was happening to him clearly. All he remembered was the kiss, warm kiss from Oz, a person from Bezarius family. He hates him. He supposed to hate him but now, he could not deny the feeling that he likes the kiss… and he wants more.

 **I like your taste, Elliot! I hope you don't mind if I taste it again next time! Bye-bye!**

 _He said he liked my taste…_

"Ah, you came back already," greeted Reo. "Anything happened?" asked him when he saw Elliot kept silent.

"Hey, Reo, bake me another _Apple Pie_. I wanna eat it every day starting from now on…"

Elliot decided. He will make sure that Oz will kiss him again in no time.

 **_END_**

So, how was it? Is it nice or bad? It is my first fanfic in Pandora Hearts fandom. I hope you all enjoy it. ^^

I will make a sequel of this fanfic if many of you ask me to write it.

So, mind giving me review? Just don't waste your time for leaving me flames.

 **_KIONKITCHEE_**


End file.
